<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eu Choro, Tu Choras, Ele Chora by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446667">Eu Choro, Tu Choras, Ele Chora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Canon Universe, Cheating, Drama, Infidelity, M/M, Portuguese, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eu choro quando lembro-me de que não estamos mais juntos, de que não posso mais beijá-lo, de que não posso mais tocá-lo."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eu Choro, Tu Choras, Ele Chora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic de 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eu choro quando lembro-me de que não estamos mais juntos, de que não posso mais beijá-lo, de que não posso mais tocá-lo.</p><p>Tu choras quando pensas no que te fiz passar, nas noites em claro que ganhaste de presente de minha ausência, na dor irreparável que te fiz sentir.</p><p>Ele chora porque sabe que foi um erro, porque sabe que não o amo, porque sabe que <em>só</em> amo você.</p><p>Eu chorava enquanto abraçava-o pela última vez, enquanto insistia com fervor para que me perdoasse, enquanto perdia-o aos poucos para sempre.</p><p>Tu choravas enquanto me empurravas para longe, enquanto dizias me odiar, enquanto explodias de mágoa e rancor.</p><p>Ele chorava enquanto eu dava um basta naquilo tudo, enquanto se ajoelhava à minha frente implorando para que eu esquecesse o outro, enquanto eu dizia que o outro na verdade era <em>ele.</em></p><p>Eu chorei quando vi-o fazendo as malas, quando soube que pedir desculpas era em vão, quando percebi que seus olhos castanhos não mais queriam olhar em minha direção.</p><p>Tu choraste a cada peça de roupa que jogaste na bagagem, a cada palavra que ouviste sair de minha boca, a cada toque meu que recusaste receber.</p><p>Ele chorou quando bati a porta em sua face, quando cansei-me de sua insistência tola, quando notou que passei a sentir repulsa de sua presença.</p><p>Eu chorara pela falta que sentira de você, pelo vazio que inundara aquele apartamento quando você me abandonara, pelos seus cabelos negros que esvoaçaram com a rapidez com que você saíra porta afora.</p><p>Tu choraras por ter de esqueceres dos anos que passaras ao meu lado, por ter de deixares para trás as fotografias nossas que tiravas quase todos os dias, por morreres um pouco mais a cada segundo que estivesses em minha companhia.</p><p>Ele chorara porque eu não mais voltaria, porque meu coração não escolhera-o, porque meu coração escolhera <em>você.<br/></em></p><p>Eu chorarei todos os dias de minha vida por minha fraqueza, por minha audácia em jogar com você sabendo o quão puro você era, por enganá-lo e por demorar tanto a perceber o quanto amava-o.</p><p>Tu chorarás por quanto tempo quiseres, tu sentirás raiva de mim até o sentimento esgotar-te do peito, tu seguirás em frente e me esquecerás e então tu não mais chorarás por mim.</p><p>Ele chorará até quando se dar conta de que suas lágrimas não valem à pena, até o dia em que me verá como o que verdadeiramente sou: <em>um ser humano desprezível.<br/></em></p><p>Eu choraria se não tivesse conhecido-o, se jamais tivesse tido a oportunidade de amá-lo, se jamais tivesse tocado seus cabelos negros, se jamais tivesse mergulhado em seus olhos castanhos, se jamais tivesse me afogado em seus lábios rosados.</p><p>Tu chorarias em todas aquelas vezes em que estavas triste, se eu não estivesse ao teu lado é claro, se eu não te dissestes palavras de consolo, se eu não te abraçastes com carinho.</p><p>Ele choraria se eu não tivesse apaziguado sua solidão, se eu não tivesse acalmado suas angústias, se eu não tivesse fingido que o que sentia por ele era amor e não paixão.</p><p>Eu choro, tu choras, ele chora.</p><p>Nós choramos pelo meu crime, pela minha mania em ter demais e ao mesmo tempo não ter nada, pela minha traição — a você, a ele —, pelo meu medo de solitude.</p><p>E cá não estou eu? E cá não está minh'alma vagando sozinha, derramando lágrimas para ninguém? E cá não está meu corpo, sofrendo pelo carma que ele próprio construiu com suas mãos adúlteras?</p><p><em>Eu</em> choro, afinal, somente <em>eu</em> mereço chorar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>